Owl Post
by XWingAce
Summary: BTVSxHP An arrangement is made between the new Watcher's Council and Albus Dumbledore.


**Disclaimer: **I am neither JK Rowling nor Joss Whedon. I don't own anything.  
**Remixed from: **booster17's Getting to the Point. Written for the 2007 Remix Redux challenge.  
**Spoilers: **Set after BTVS season 7, HP at the beginning of Goblet of Fire.  
**Note: **Lots of thanks to my beta livii and much thanks to booster17 for letting me remix their story.

**Owl Post (Letters to Invisible Correspondents)**

Willow Rosenberg  
Watcher's Council Headquarters  
Cleveland, USA

Yo, Red.

Dumbledore says this letter should reach you without any trouble. I still have my doubts, but whatever. Maybe a postal service running on birds does run better than one using mailmen. Hey, at least they won't get intercepted by vampires that often. Gotta admire a bird that'll fly all the way across the Atlantic, though.

England is weird, girl. Not so much the city and stuff, though all the traffic is coming from the wrong side. Other than that, it's all a lot older and smaller than LA or the bad-old Sunny-D. Fewer vampires too, so, mainly, pretty boring.

This place Giles showed us today, however, is really weird, but in a good way. You'd like it. (Actually, you've probably seen it, right?) It's a school for witches and wizards, and a completely magical village close to it. All the weird mojo of Sunnydale and more besides, and everyone here seems pretty okay with most of it. And for what they're not okay with, well, they seem to have the firepower to deal with it. I'm getting a better idea about why Giles was able to cope with all of the Scooby gang for so long, if this is the kind of chaos he grew up in.

Giles says it's usually pretty quiet up here this time of the year, but there's going to be some sort of Tournament coming up and a lot of the teachers and a large number of officials are here running around trying to set it up. (Although the things they can do are cool, most of these people are stuffier than Giles' couch. I've been having quite a lot of fun playing with them. Giles says I shouldn't, so I save it for when he's not around. Gotta have fun somehow.) But at the same time, there's apparently some sort of Big Bad on the loose somewhere, and Dumbledore's afraid he's going to try something while the rest of the country's looking the other way. Me and Giles and a few of the other girls have agreed to keep an eye out, should something happen. So it looks like I'll be stuck here for a while yet.

Buffy said to say hi. Even though she's probably called you already by the time this letter gets to you. (The one disadvantage of this place. Phones and internet don't work too well, so hence the birds.) B figured we could handle the guarding, so she went to Italy with Dawn. Probably prefers the weather.

Getting a bit long-winded here, so I guess it's time to wrap it up. My regards to all the girls in Cleveland, and tell Robin he still hasn't proven anything.

Faith.

----

Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster's Office  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Dear Albus,

I do not believe I have yet thanked you for the extraordinary opportunity you afforded me. To work with such a rare substance as Slayer blood is a challenge for the greatest wandmaker, though I do believe I made a creditable effort, even if I do say so myself.

At any rate, the wand is finished. I constructed it from willow, with some of Fawkes' down as an additional core material to support the blood. I consider it my best work in a long time. It is a pity I will not be able to tailor it even more specifically to its intended recipient, but we all understand the limitations of working under difficult circumstances. Please contact your friends so that delivery and payment may be arranged.

Cordially,

Ollivander.

---

Dear Albus,

The wand for Ms Rosenberg was picked up today. Given that the young lady picking it up referred to you directly (or so I assume, since she mangled your name rather abominably), I presume you have met her. In which case, would it have troubled you terribly to have warned me of her coming?

It is a good thing she came during the quiet season; her performance would likely have left me quite unable to tend to any other customers in a satisfactory manner. Had I known beforehand of the young lady's errand, I would not have troubled her with measurements for her _own_ wand.

Remind me someday to recount the events in person, because I do not feel I could do them justice on paper. Suffice to say my heart will never be the same, nor will my measuring tape.

I've enclosed an invoice for the wand, as per Miss Lehane's instructions. She seemed to be under the impression you would pay for it. If she is mistaken, I am sure you possess the means to correct her assumption.

As for other matters, I would be glad to be of assistance during the Triwizard Cup. It will be fascinating to study the wands of these young and talented witches and wizards.

Cordially,

Ollivander

----

Willow Rosenberg  
Watcher's Council Headquarters  
Cleveland, USA

Hey, Wills.

Picked up a present for you in London. Giles's idea, though Dumbledore did most of the legwork. Except for the part where they needed someone to pick it up and yours truly was drafted.

You might want to open the box now, so I won't spoil anything for you. Hell, what am I thinking? You probably opened the box before this letter. So, do you like it?

I got it from this guy called Olvander or something. Doesn't mean anything to me but Giles said you'd know. The shop was in this part of London that looked as if it came from one of those old movies or something. Completely given over to wizards, too. Makes me think they haven't really updated their way of life for about three centuries. No wonder people are getting into trouble now.

Anyway. Olvander was nice enough, but like most of these older wizards, even stuffier than the old Watcher's Council after a really heavy dinner. When I came in, he took me for a witch looking for a wand (don't know why, it's not like I look anything like any of the wizards or witches around here). Oh well, I can play along. Might as well have some fun while I was there, so I let the guy start looking for wands and I play dumb, pretending I thought he was selling stakes. Even tried a Mister Pointy joke, but I don't think the man was ready for it.

But you should have _seen_ his face when I suggested whittling a wand down. I thought he was going to have a heart attack! So then I told him the truth. Had a little mercy on the man. Might even have done it sooner, but that magical measuring tape he used got a little personal and made me nervous. I don't think he'll be using that tape again either. Oops. (But at least I only molested the tape. Could have got a lot messier if I'd played around with those wands a little longer. I can see why you'd like to have one. Sparkly. Though, you know, messy.)

So enjoy, and use it well. Buffy had to bleed for it, once again. She said as long as it meant she could take a vacation off it, that was okay. I hope she's having fun in Italy. Let us know if you hear something from her or Xander, okay? We've been kind of cut off with all this wizards thing and hardly any functioning technology. The work we've been hired for is going pretty well, though. The big Quittitish (or something. Fun game. It's fast and you get to hit things. Shame I couldn't fly a broom to save my life.) event is over now, but there's another thing coming up and Dumbledore'd still like us on guard, so we're staying around for a while yet.

Actually, it might not be a bad idea to set up an exchange between some of the girls we've got here and the ones in Cleveland. There are hardly any vamps to slay here, so I'm afraid the kids might lose their touch. But there's plenty of other excitement to be had, and maybe the Cleveland contingent could do with the variety?

Right, letter getting too long again. If I keep on writing much longer, the owl won't be able to carry it. Best regards to everyone, and tell Robin I miss him,

Faith.

---


End file.
